


You can see it with the lights out

by autumnlight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlight/pseuds/autumnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven may be the little spoon. Not that she would admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can see it with the lights out

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic comes from the song you are in love by taylor swift <3

Octavia and Raven were having a lazy day. They were watching Scandal, while Octavia sat in between Ravens legs. Her fingers were drawing pattern on Raven's knees, while she braided Octavia's hair.  
„He's such an asshole, I mean really?“ Octavia exclaimed like she always does while watching TV. Making comments about every single little detail, to let everyone know her brutally honest opinion of what she's thinking about any given scene. They went to the movies together once and when Octavia wouldn't stop making comments, Raven shoved a hand under her shirt. It seemed to work, she stopped talking but got the brilliant idea that having sex in a cinema was something she was a little too eager to experience. (Raven could talk her out of this but they had sex on the toilet of the cinema instead, which Octavia emphasized technically counts as having sex in the cinema).  
„Fucking hell, can you believe that, Raven?“  
„Mhm-mh“  
„Are you even paying attention?“ Octavia turned around and Ravens hands that have been dedicated to put strands of hair together and forming them into a braid let go of the brown hair.  
„I'm always paying attention to you, babe“ She intertwined their hands and felt like a lovesick puppy. But she couldn't help it, the way Octavia walked, the way she talked or stood up for herself, all of that screamed confidence and Raven was attracted to her in a way that makes your heart swell but also explode of pride because you get to kiss this face. She wouldn't – couldn't – admit it to anyone that was she felt for Octavia was real. That she wasn't just a fling, a hook-up or a friend. She was that kind of girl she wanted to wake up with, she wanted to go on road-trips with and having heavy discussions over something that didn't matter(at least not to other people).  
„Of course you are“ Octavia grinned that mischievous smirk of hers and smacked her palm lightly against Ravens thigh.  
„Ow! What was that for?“ with a fake pout she rubbed the place where Octavia's hand met her thigh but not because it had hurt only for the reason that her touch still send electric waves through her body. Octavia climbed into the other girl's lap, straddling her waist. Leaning closer she whispered „Well, last night you didn't complain“  
„My god“ her hands wandered down her back and then up and down again. Octavia was stunning and she was afraid if she might look too long into her eyes it would bring a feeling to the surface she wasn't sure she could bear.  
„What? Do I make you shy Raven Reyes?“  
„Shut it, Blake“  
Octavia laughed then leaned in so that their lips were touching but they were not kissing. It made Raven crazy and Octavia knew that. „You know what?“ she murmured against Ravens lips.  
„You talk too much?“  
„I'm fucking in love with you, Reyes. Even when you can't admit that you're the little spoon.“  
„What the- I'm not the little spoon!“  
„Then why did you snuggle your butt against my belly and put my arm around your waist?“  
„I was physically exhausted from the mind-blowing sex we had last night, that my mind was on autopilot“  
Octavia laughed got up and threw a pillow in Ravens direction before walking into Ravens bedroom. „Admit it, you fucking love being the little spoon“  
„I would fucking love to strangle you!“  
„Nice one, Reyes. Was that an offer? Because I am waiting.“  
„I can't believe you sometimes!“  
\----------  
„Octavia?“  
„Yeah?“  
„I am in love with you too“ it was silent for a while and Raven nearly thought Octavia was asleep.  
„I know“ Raven expected a witty or a sarcastic response but the honesty in Octavia's voice surprised her. And maybe it was because they were laying in the dark and they couldn't see each other, only feel, what made it easier for her to speak.  
„And just to clear things up I'm only your little spoon because I like feeling your boobs pressing into my back“  
„Of course you do, babe.“ Octavia smiled and pressed a kiss to Ravens neck before letting her hand wander under her shirt. Octavia didn't do anything, her hand just stayed there making Raven feel safe and maybe being the little spoon had some advantages after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi -- i hope you enjoyed this. i love you : ) stay hydrated!!~~


End file.
